Not Very Great and Powerful Trixie
by Windrises
Summary: Trixie and Starlight Glimmer feel bad for getting Twilight Sparkle in trouble.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Lauren Faust's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Trixie was in at school with Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and her other classmates. She was at the first class period of the day. She wanted to pay attention, but it was a true struggle. She had stayed up so late, so she was tired and the teacher's words bored her to no end. She could feel her willpower slipping away as she grabbed a textbook out of her backpack and used it as a pillow. She felt relieved to be able to rest her eyes. The textbook wasn't exactly as soft as a pillow, but it was good enough.

Trixie hoped that the teacher, Ms. Cheerliee, wouldn't notice that she had her eyes and closed and that her head was on the textbook. At first, the teacher didn't notice.

Twilight Sparkle saw what was going on, so she whispered, "Trixie."

Trixie could feel her anger rising as she forced her face to get off the textbook. She spent a few seconds getting used to having her eyes open. She looked at Twilight and whispered, "What is it?"

Twilight whispered, "I saved you from falling asleep in class. You're welcome."

Trixie whispered, "Apologize to me after I finish my nap."

Twilight said, "Apologize?!"

Twilight said that loud enough for the teacher to here. Ms. Cheerliee walked up to his desk and asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight pointed to Trixie and said, "She was going to fall asleep in class, so I stopped her. I should get a thank you instead of getting into any kind of trouble."

Ms. Cheerliee walked up to Trixie and asked, "Is that what really happened?"

Trixie didn't want to get Twilight in trouble, but she didn't to get herself in trouble. Trixie nervously said, "Um, don't ask me such things." Starlight was sitting at the desk next to her, so she said, "Ask her."

Starlight had a devoted loyalty to Trixie so she said, "Wether or not Trixie was napping isn't important. Twilight's the one who distracted you from teaching your class, so he should get the blame."

Ms. Cheerliee thought about it and said, "Good point Starlight."

Starlight smirked and replied, "I'm used to my points being called incomprehensible nonsense, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Ms. Cheerliee looked at Twilight and said, "You have a twenty minute detention after school."

Twilight resisted kicking a chair while asking, "Are you kidding me?"

Ms. Cheerliee grumpily asked, "Do I look like a stand-up comedian to you?"

Twilight thought about it and said, "I was watching a comedian that looked like you last night."

Ms. Cheerliee replied, "You're getting a forty minute detention."

Twilight asked, "What for?"

Ms. Cheerliee said, "Because I don't have a sense of humor."

Trixie felt bad for getting Twilight in trouble. She tried to make a goofy smile to make her feel better, but she was hardly amused.

A few hours later it was lunch time. Trixie walked up to Twilight Sparkle and nervously asked, "Do you want to have lunch together?"

Twilight said, "No I don't. You'd probably get a mess and then have the Principal give me a detention for it."

Trixie and Starlight had lunch at a small table in the cafeteria. Trixie sighed and said, "I messed up today."

Starlight replied, "The pen ink stain on your dress isn't that messy."

Trixie looked at her dress and saw a small ink stain. Trixie said, "That's what I get for having a capless pen in my textbook and then using my textbook as a pillow. Anyways, that's not the mess that I'm talking about. I shouldn't of let Twilight Sparkle take the blame for me napping in class."

Starlight replied, "It's her fault for screaming apologize in class."

Trixie started laying her head on the lunch table while saying, "If I hadn't fault my urge to nap, this wouldn't of happened."

Starlight saw that Trixie's head was on the lunch table so she said, "It's been a few years since I've slept on the cafeteria table. How does it feel?"

Trixie replied, "Weird, but fun."

Starlight smiled and said, "Weird and fun, my two favorite words." Starlight put her head on the table too.

Trixie was in a tired, but playful mood, so she said, "I've never laid down on a cafeteria table before."

Starlight replied, "You need to try it girlfriend. It's super cozy." Starlight ripped a few banners off the wall. She handed one to Trixie. Trixie and Starlight laid on the table while using the banners as blankets. They took a nap in the cafeteria. The other students were weirded, but the students getting weirded out by the odd and perplexing was a daily event.

Trixie and Starlight had fallen asleep and the bell didn't wake them up. Twilight saw that Trixie and Starlight had fallen asleep. Even though she was mad at them, she figured that she better wake them up. She walked up to them and said, "Wake up." She said the same two words for a whole minute.

Trixie and Starlight's eyes finally started opening. They yawned for several seconds and both asked, "What's up dude?"

Twilight said, "Hurry up. Our next class is going to start in like two minutes." The bell rang. Twilight nervously said, "Oh no. All three of us are late." She was so upset that she put his face on the lunch table.

Trixie and Starlight got off the table and grabbed their backpacks. Ms. Cheerliee walked in and saw that they were late for class. She asked, "Who's responsible for all three of you being late?" She looked around and saw that Twilight had his head on the table. She walked up to Twilight and said, "At least the other two are standing up. It seems like you're the one who's responsible."

Twilight got her head off the table and replied, "That's not what's going on."

Ms. Cheerliee said, "You're having a forty minute detention for all five days of this school week." Marco was mad at Star and Janna. Star felt even more guilty than she did before.

Trixie and Starlight went to study hall. There wasn't much going, so the study hall teacher let the  
students talk. Trixie looked at Starlight and said, "I feel bad for getting Twilight in trouble."

Starlight replied, "It kind of was her fault for putting her face on the desk after the bell had rung."

Trixie sighed and said, "I hate to say it, but I think we're responsible for this."

Starlight replied, "Drat, responsibility is one of my least favorite words."

Discord appeared on Trixie's desk and said, "Greetings Trixie."

Trixie nervously asked, "What do you want?"

Discord said, "That dreaded Queen Chrysalis is blaming me getting her castle destroyed. Can you believe how harsh she is?"

Trixie looked guilty while saying, "I'm afraid that I'm guilty of that too."

Discord had a confused look on his face while asking, "You've destroyed someone else's castle and blamed it on the owner?"

Trixie said, "That's not what I meant."

Starlight replied, "I've done that before."

Trixie said, "Anyways, what do you want from me Ludo?"

Discord replied, "I want to get revenge on you."

Trixie folded her arms and asked, "For what?"

Discord whined, "For not letting me steal your magic."

Trixie replied, "You're blaming me for not letting you rob me? Sounds like we're all hypocrites."

Starlight said, "How awesome."

Trixie sent Discord back to his own dimension and said, "I need to make things right with Twilight. I'm going to tell the first class teacher that it was my fault."

Starlight replied, "Hold on there. If you're going to get in trouble, I'm join you. It was my as much my fault as yours and being detention buddies is a great bonding experience." Trixie and Starlight high-fived.

Trixie and Starlight had a meeting with Ms. Cheerliee. Twilight was there too. Trixie said, "Teacher."

Ms. Cheerliee sighed and replied, "I have a name."

Trixie and Starlight both responded, "We don't know it." Twilight tried to tell them, but they didn't hear her.

Trixie said, "I was using my textbook as a pillow and I was napping in class. Twilight was just trying to save me from trouble."

Starlight replied, "And being late after lunch was my fault. I made super comfortable banner blankets and me and Trixie napped on the cafeteria tables. Twilight was just trying to save us from being late."

Ms. Cheerliee said, "Then you two are the ones who are going to have detention for all five days of the week." She looked at Twilight and said, "I'm sorry for blaming you. You're spared from detention."

Twilight replied, "Sweet."

Trixie and Starlight started heading towards detention. Twilight walked up to them and said, "Thank you for telling the teacher the truth."

Trixie replied, "You're welcome. I wish I had done it in the first place."

Twilight said, "I hope you two don't get too bored during detention."

Starlight replied, "Nah, it's going to be a good bonding experience."

Twilight responded, "If you say so."

Trixie and Starlight started heading towards detention. Twilight walked up to them and said, "Thank you for telling Ms. Cheerliee the truth."

Trixie replied, "You're welcome. I wish I had done it in the first place."

Twilight said, "I hope you two don't get too bored during detention."

Starlight replied, "Nah, it's going to be a good bonding experience."

Twilight responded, "If you say so."

Trixie and Starlight went to detention and started talking to each other. Principal Celestia said, "No talking." Trixie and Starlight ripped off some signs from the wall and used them as blankets. They started laying down on the desks. Principal Celestia said, "No naps." Trixie and Starlight made goofy faces at each other. Principal Celestia folded her arms and said, "Find something productive to do."

Trixie and Starlight faced each other. Since they weren't allowed to talk, they pretended they were working on a silent film. They did a bunch of slapstick and hopping around. Principal Celestia sighed and said, "You two are hopeless cases." She walked out of the room.

Trixie looked at Starlight and asked, "Are we really hopeless cases?"

Starlight said, "Nah, we got each other and we're awesome together." Star and Janna hugged each other.

Principal Celestia walked back in and said, "Hugging is banned at school. You're getting another five minutes of detention."

Trixie asked, "Having to spend another five minutes in detention with my best friend? Sounds like an extra treat for me."

Principal Celestia sighed and replied, "I'm the one who's dealing with the pain of detention." Trixie and Starlight giggled. Twilight overheard them and facepalmed. Trixie still had a lot to learn about being great and powerful.


End file.
